pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to Champion: Gardenia Gym!
Finally finishing his training and preparation, Silus takes his first step into the very first Pokémon Gym of the Hora region. "My name is Silus from Eden Town. I am here to take on the Gardenia Gym Challenge." Silus stated to the man at the Gym's front desk. The man stared at Silus for a moment, "Very well. Gold & Silver can be found through those glass doors. Good luck, challenger from Eden Town." he said, pointing to a pair of sliding glass doors. Silus nodded and followed the man's directions through the doors and onto his challenge. Gardenia Gym Challenge: The Normal Duo! Silus closed the doors behind him and turned to face the large battlefield that lie in front of him. "I'm finally here. The Hora League starts now." he thought silently to himself. The two Gym Leaders stepped out from doors on their side of the stage and into their box on the field. "Welcome challenger." said Gold. "Are you prepared for your battle?" "There are two Gym Leaders of Gardenia. We are they; Gold and Silver." Silver continued. "I'm Silus, a challenger of the Hora League and a future Pokémon Master. I won't rest until your badge, is mine!" Silus declared. Gold chuckled slightly, "Very well then...Let the match begin..!" Silus vs Gold and Silver A referee stepped out onto the sidelines of the battlefield to announce the rules. "This match will be a double battle between the challenger, Silus, from Eden Town and the Gym Leaders of Gardenia Town Gym. Each Gym Leader will be allowed to use one Pokémon each, while the challenger will be permitted two Pokémon. Switching out is also prohibited in this match." the referee explained. "Understood." Silus replied, keeping his gaze fixed on Gold and Silver. The referee raised his two flags, "Then let the match begin!" Gold tore a Pokéball from his belt and tossed it in the air, "I choose Zangoose." he said. A flash of light appeared on the field, which formed into Zangoose. "Zan!" the Pokémon snarled, showing its large claws. Silver pulled out her own Pokéball and threw it, "And I'll choose Snorlax!" A much larger flash of light encompassed the field, revealing an enormous Pokémon; Snorlax. "Laaaaaax!" the large Pokémon exhaled. "My turn, and I know exactly who I'll choose. Pichu, Monferno, standby for battle!" Silus declared, tossing two Pokéballs towards the ground. Two bright white bursts revealed Monferno and Pichu on Silus's side of the arena. The referee pointed his green flag towards Silus, "The challenger has the first move!" he shouted. "Okay! Combine Thundershock and Flame Wheel and aim for Snorlax!" Silus commanded. "Snorlax, use Mega Punch!" commanded Silver. Monferno's electrified Flame Wheel closed in just as Snorlax went in for the punch. Upon connection with the Flame Wheel, however, Monferno was thrown back and its attack canceled out. "What?!" Silus shouted in confusion. "A lot of trainers come in here thinking that they can win against us using combination attacks like that. The truth is, they aren't really combination moves. Just because you can combine two attacks, doesn't mean you should. Allow us to show you a true combination move!" Silver explained. "Zangoose, use Crush Claw on both Pokémon!" Gold commanded. Zangoose dashed right in front of both Pokémon and punched them up into the air with Crush Claw. "Now, Snorlax, use jump and use Mega Punch with your full weight!" Silver declared. Snorlax leaped into the air and used a double Mega Punch; one on Monferno and the other on Pichu, sending both Pokémon crashing into the arena floor. Silus was stunned, "They...didn't even stand a chance..!" he exclaimed. Pichu and Monferno slowly got back up, panting hard as they did. Of the two, however, Pichu looked the weakest. "Pichu isn't going to make it. It has low defense stats. One more hit like that and its finished." Silus thought grimly. "I'll switch to long range attacks to keep them away." "Monferno, Flamethrower! Pichu, Thundershock!" he commanded. Monferno spit a jet of flames from its mouth, hitting Snorlax square in the belly, while Pichu's jolt of electricity hit Zangoose square on, electrifying it. Even after two direct hits, neither of the Gym Leader's Pokémon seemed even phased. "Huh?" Silus grunted. Gold snickered, "Your attacks are hardly worth dodging. I bet that Pichu there can barely electrocute a Starly!" he said. "Look, kid, you need some serious training." Silus clenched his fists, "I have trained. I trained hard for this battle. I even won the local Pokémon Contest! How can I be this weak?" he wondered. He then remembered his new friend, Jason Reid. "That's right...we are suppose to battle again. Would he give up in this situation? No. I need to trust in my Pokémon...so that one day, we can battle again as equals." Silus thought silently. "Pichu, don't listen to him! I believe in you and Monferno both!" he shouted as loud as he could. "Pi...." the mouse Pokémon was stunned by this certain outburst. Then, overwhelming happiness crossed over its face as it began to glow brightly and get larger. "That's...!" Gold began. Silver stood in her place, awestruck by the rare occurrence. "Its evolution!" Silus shouted joyfully. Pichu finished evolving and was now a larger yellow mouse, with its trademark spiked-ear, and a scruff of hair on its head. "Pika!" said the new Pokémon. Round Two! Silus took out his Pokédex, "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. By straightening its tail it checks its surroundings. Sometimes, lightning can strike its tail." Silus couldn't hide his excitement, and his newfound confidence. "Ready, Pikachu?" he asked. "Pika!" it snarled in responce. "Don't get cocky, kid!" Silver shouted, preparing to continue the battle. "This fight's only just begun!" "I was just about to say that myself!" Silus declared. "Pikachu, use Shock Wave!" "Pika-pika...chuuuuuuuuuuu!" the Electric Mouse cried, releasing a blue bolt of electricity. The blast found its mark; Gold's Zangoose, not only hitting the Pokémon, but also making it yelp in surprise and pain. "Now, Monferno, follow up with Flamethrower!" Silus shouted. Monferno loosed a jet of intense flames at Zangoose, hitting its stunned target square on, causing a flaming explosion. When the smoke cleared, Zangoose was on the ground and out cold. "Zangoose is unable to battle!" shouted the referee. Gold recalled Zangoose, "You got lucky, but you won't be so lucky against Silver." he said. "Snorlax, use Thunder Punch on Monferno!" Silver commanded. "Monferno, counter with Mach Punch!" Silus retorted. Monferno ducked under Snorlax's attack and hit it square in the gut with Mach Punch, causing the Normal-type Pokémon to back off in pain. "Now, Pikachu, while its not focused! Use Shock Wave!" Silus roared. Pikachu leaped and once more loosed a blue jolt of electricity, hitting Snorlax directly, causing an explosion. "That's it!" shouted Silver, "I've had it! I'll beat you in one move! Earthquake!" Snorlax began to use the move that would be super effective against both Pikachu and Monferno, but was stopped by a jolt of pain. "It can't be!" Silver exclaimed. "Snorlax is...!" "Its paralyzed!" Silus finished. "Finish it off, guys! Volt Tackle and Mach Punch!" Monferno again hit Snorlax hard, while Pikachu surrounded itself in electrical energy and tackled Snorlax, knocking the enormous Pokémon on its back. "Snorlax is unable to battle!" chimed the referee, "The challenger from Eden Town wins!" "Alright! We did it!" shouted an overjoyed Silus. "Pikachu!" cried Pikachu. "Monferno!" said Monferno. Endgame and Moving on Silus left the Gym at sunset, Pikachu mounted on his shoulder, as he headed for the Pokémon Center. As he walked, his new badge glistened in his hand, and he couldn't help but admire it. "Good work today, Pikachu." he applauded his Pokémon. "Pika!" the mouse Pokémon chirped happily. Inside the Pokémon Center, he went directly to a nearby computer and called Professor Changi. "Silus?" said the professor when he came on screen, "How are you?" "I'm well, thanks. I got my very first Gym badge today!" Silus bragged. "Did you now? That's impressive." the professor replied. "Thanks. I want to leave some Pokémon with you before I venture on." he continued. "Oh?" "Yes, my Starly and Aipom. Do you think you could take care of them for me for awhile?" he asked. "Certainly!" Professor Changi exclaimed. "They'll be in good care with me." "Great." said Silus, placing Aipom and Starly's Pokéballs on the transfer pad and sending them over. "I've received them. I'll make sure they are taken good care of." the Professor said. "Thanks, Professor. Talk to you soon." Silus ended, hanging up. As he prepared to leave the Pokémon Center, he was stopped by a figure he knew quite well. "Ryan? Your still here in Gardenia Town?" he asked. "Yup. I came to check on you, what with yesterday's events and all." Ryan replied. "I'm fine. I got my first badge! Now I'm one step closer to battling you!" Silus said happily. "I can't wait, little cousin." Ryan replied with a happy smirk. "Oh! I almost forgot, I have something for you." Ryan pulled out a container, containing a Pokémon egg. "I received this from my old Professor friend in Johto this morning. With my Gym duties, I can't really take care of it. Will you?" Ryan asked. "Will I? Of course I will!" Silus replied happily. "Then its settled. Take good care of it!" Ryan said, before departing. And so, with Gardenia Town behind him, Silus sets off for his next adventure in the world of Pokémon... Category:Episodes Category:Advance Frontier